Die “Wahnsinnigen“ von Reach
Die "Wahnsinnigen" von Reach ist ein Buch in . Fundorte * Akademie von Winterfeste: im Arcanaeum und der Halle der Leistung * in Dushnikh Yal * Einsamkeit: in der Bardenakademie * in Faldars Zahn * in der Festung Amol * in der Frosthauchkrypta * in Haemars Höhle * an Bord der Katariah * Morthal: in der Hütte des Thaumaturgen * in der Reiffelsenhöhle * in den Ruinen der Schlangenfintenschanze * in der Tiefenwaldschanze * Weißlauf: in den Jarlgemächern der Drachenfeste * in der Taverne Zum Nachttor Inhalt Die "Wahnsinnigen" von Reach Eine kulturelle Abhandlung über die Abgeschworenen von Arrianus Arius Kaiserlicher Gelehrter Seit dem legendären Sieg Tiber Septims über die "barbarischen Eingeborenen" in der Schlacht von Alt-Hrol'dan stellen die Gelehrten des Kaiserreiches und der Nord die Menschen von Reach kaum besser dar als Wilde, die zu irrationalen Gewaltausbrüche neigen, zu alten, ketzerischen Göttern beten sowie Tiere und Naturgeister verehren, um die jede zivilisierte Person am besten einen weiten Bogen macht. Tatsächlich handelt es sich bei diesen Beschreibungen um wenig mehr als "Siegerliteratur", eine eingeengte Perspektive, hervorgerufen durch den ständigen Kampf des Kaiserreiches gegen das alte, stolze Volk, das dieses Land bewohnte, lange bevor Tiber Septim in Tamriel das Licht der Welt erblickte. Im Lichte dessen hoffe ich, einen vollständigeren, exakteren und gerechteren Überblick über eine Gruppe zu geben, die seit langem ertragen muss, als "Feind", "Aufrührer" und "die" bezeichnet zu werden. Beginnen wir mit den Abgeschworenen, den sogenannten "Wahnsinnigen" von Reach. Die kaiserliche Armee sieht in ihnen wegen ihrer ständigen Überfälle und Hinterhalte im Fürstentum wenig mehr als Banditen. Doch keiner ihrer Militärberichte fragt nach dem Warum. Wären sie nur eine Gruppe von Banditen, wären sie doch sicher darauf aus, Gold zu erbeuten und ihre eigenen Todesfälle so gering wie möglich zu halten. Doch bei Angriffen der Abgeschworenen ist es genau umgekehrt. Häufig werden große Summen Goldes zurückgelassen, und ihre Kämpfer lassen lieber ihr Leben, als die Gefangennahme durch kaiserliche Soldaten zu riskieren. Diese Unstimmigkeit führte mich auf der Suche nach Antworten nach Markarth, der Hauptstadt von Reach. Dort traf ich eine alte Ureinwohnerin, die in meinen Schriften nicht namentlich genannt werden möchte. Sie erzählte mir von der langen Geschichte ihrer Familie. Dass sie glaubt, sie wären ursprünglich aus Hochfels gekommen, der Heimat der Bretonen - was die Ähnlichkeiten in den Gesichtszügen und der Statur der beiden Völker erklären würde. Wie die Nord kamen und ihnen ihr Land, ihre Götter und ihre Kultur nahmen. Als ich sie nach den Abgeschworenen fragte, sagte die alte Frau, dass sie die "wahren" Männer und Frauen von Reach seien: diejenigen, die sich weigerten, den Nord nachzugeben. Diejenigen, die immer noch die alten Traditionen befolgten, die der Rest ihres Volkes im Tausch gegen Frieden aufgegeben hatte. Mit der Zeit konnte ich bei meiner Suche das Vertrauen zahlreicher weiterer Ureinwohner gewinnen, die die Geschichte der alten Frau bestätigten. Durch Zufall arrangierte einer von ihnen ein Treffen zwischen mir und jemandem, den ich für ein älteres Mitglied seines Dorfes hielt. Ich war schockiert, als ich feststellte, dass ich in ein Lager geführt wurde, das voll mit den Tierschädeln, abgetrennten Köpfen und noch schlagenden Herzen war, von denen ich in den Militärberichten in der Kaiserstadt gelesen hatte. Dort traf ich Cortoran, einen Abgeschworenen, der amüsiert über die Aussicht schien, dass ich seine Geschichte niederschreiben würde. Ich gebe sie hier vollständig wieder: "Ihr wollt wissen, wer die Abgeschworenen sind? Wir sind das Volk, das sein eigenes Land plündern muss. Seinen eigenen Boden verbrennen muss. Wir sind die Geißel der Nord. Die Axt, die im Dunkeln trifft. Der Schrei, bevor die Götter Eure Seelen beanspruchen. Wir sind die wahren Söhne und Töchter von Reach. Die Geister und Hexen haben von Anbeginn hier gelebt, und sie sind auf unserer Seite. Geht zurück. Geht zurück und sagt Eurem Kaiserreich, dass wir uns unser Königreich zurückholen werden. Und an jenem Tag werden wir es sein, die Eure Toten in einem Land begraben, das nicht länger Euch gehört." cs:"Šílenci" z Plání en:The Madmen of the Reach es:Los "locos" de la Cuenca fr:Les "Fous" de la Crevasse : Apprendre à connaître les Parjures pl:Szaleńcy - Traktat o kulturze Renegatów ru:«Безумцы» Предела Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher